Total Drama Survival Of Amityville Horror House
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: <html><head></head>the total drama cast and crew are forced to stay in one the of the most haunted house in the U.S. mysterious things start to happen disappearences,major scares, accidents during challenges even Chef has becomes more aggessive and insane will they survive 28 days</html>
1. The First Day The Real Challenge Begins

The First Day, The Real Challenge Begins

It started on 3rd of October this season was known as total drama bus tour sense the plane was out of the question due to past experiences and budget. The contestants were Gwen, Trent, Cody, Cameron, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Bridget, Noah, Owen, Courtney and Duncan. The game was to who can stay on the bus the longest without getting voted off. At the moment they were driving in Amityville Massachusetts when suddenly the bus stop for some reason. They waited for hours before the bus could be moved and inspected the bus battery was out and they had to wait 28 days for it to be repaired. There was no hotel for miles but there was an abandoned house nearby so Chris called the network to see if he can reserve it until the bus is fix. The network look up the address and there was a bit of a pause before they per swayed the sales people to let it be rented.

"Okay so starting today we are suck here until the bus is repaired and ready so we're going to have to make the most of it the will begin in one hour so make yourself at home while we set up" Chris announced then wake off to see to the challenge area. Gwen and Duncan recognized the house from the horror movie they had watched before. Gwen's confession; "this is the Amityville haunted house" and we are staying for 28 days?! Duncan's confession; "cool were staying in one of the most haunted house, wonder what coming up next"? The contestants were looking to see which room would they get and some were fighting over beds. Chris claimed the highest bedroom while chef slept in the basement room the interns were forced to sleep in the deck area.

Noah Cameron, and Owen were sharing a room together he even persuaded Owen to move the bed near the window away from Owens just in case. Noah spotted a shadow of a tall person "hey Noah look what I got" Owen show him the stuff he swiped from Chef storage he turned back to the window the shadowed man was gone "what'cha looking at" Owen asked Noah then decided it was just one of the interns passing by "nothing" he answered. To Owen, Noah seem a bit spooked yet he let it go. He would offer Noah something before dinner for now he was looking for a good place to hide it all. Cameron was too busy making his bed with his sleeping bag to notice.

Cody Trent and Duncan were trying to figure out territorial space okay so witch two get the beds Trent notice the couch on near the near the door had a pulling rail sticking out of it. "Hey I bet this is a couch bed" Trent tried to pull it out but for some reason the couch wouldn't move he then, tried bending it but it did not pull out "forget it, it's not going to pull out Duncan told him being annoyed from all the squeaking". When Trent backed away from it the couch burst wide open and nearly knocked Trent over Cody caught him before he could hit his head on the bed rail. All three of them were startled by this "what just happen" Cody asked "I think I got it open" Trent answered he then asked so who gets it Duncan pulled out drinking straws "lets draw shortest one gets it" they agreed and drawled.

Heather Jasmine and Sky were arguing about the beds; Heather as always tried to take over the team but Jasmine and Sky were too resistant to be controlled. "You guys can sleep on the floor I get beds" heather firmly said "ooh no sisters you can have the floor in sense you're not willing to share" jasmine protested sky backed her up "yay why should you get both" _"Stop yelling"_ a voice shouted the three girls froze. "Ah who said that" sky nervously asked jasmine looked around then, when she looked in the mirror she saw a dreadful looking girl standing behind the door when she turn she was gone. Heather walked towards the door she looked around the halls no one was there.

In the Chef was settling down he could he the chatter of the contestants. He snickered at the thought of the challenge that awaited them. He notice a small hole in the wall he peeked into the hole but couldn't really see well through. He started to be a voice _"kill them"_ it whispered turn but saw no one. Chef then turned and saw Chris standing on top of the stairs, "it's time to roll" Chris was curious Chef seemed jumpy "something wrong"? Chef decided to bush it off "it's nothing man". Chris shrugged and led him up the stairs.


	2. Race For Your Life

Race For Your Life

"In this challenge you are to race to the island north of here but be careful there are traps hidden everywhere", "Chef and I will be on our own boat trying to sink you and there's a surprise on the island". The contestants where nervous about the surprise "the first one back here with their flag or the last boat standing wins". "Oh and one more thing the team that won the last challenge gets an advantage weapon defense on their boat one ship had a meatball cannon on it". The team that got the boat was Heather, Jasmine, sky, Duncan, Trent, and Cody. Gwen, Noah, Bridget, Owen, Cameron, and Courtney were stuck with a plain old motor boat much too their disappointment. "You could at least let us use a speed boat". "Sorry sister you might as well take what you can get especially when you're on a budget".

The race began at soon as the blow horn was sounded Gwen's team surprisingly, got a bit of a head start but only because the cannon was a bit heavy for Duncan's team boat Chris and Chef however was riding on a large speed boat. Chef was using a bazooka with incredibly spicy meat sauce almost as powerful as acid capable of melting through wood and soft metal which is why it's not on the market. They were no farther than ten feet away from the waterfront when Gwen's team boat slide over a bomb it exploded and Noah who was leaning over the edge slide off and fell into the water. When Noah resurfaced the boat was too far off "great" he moaned to himself he was about to swim to shore when he felt a hand grab his foot it felt old and rotten "whoa" he shouted as it pulled him down, Noah fought with all his strength just to stay over the surface or at least catch a breath of air.

Chris and Chef were shooting the campers but missed every time "come on Chef we're not getting anywhere" Chris wine "hey I shutting the best I can get off my back" Chef barked back "shesh take a pill". _"Kill them" _Chef heard the voice again Chef looked around they were almost at the island where the flags were. He then looked at Chris, Chris looked back, his face looked rotten, dead, no eyes, he looked like a undead monster, it made Chef jump and fire the bazooka at Chris. Chris screamed in pain, "CHEF WHAT ARE YOU DOING"!? Chef looked again, Chris looked normal but he was covered in the meat sauce, it was burning him. "Oh no"! he gasped with horror at what he had done and turned the boat around and ruse back to water front to help his friend.

The contestants notice the incident whoa what was that about Gwen asked Trent tried to get a glimpse but couldn't see what was going on. They had landed on the island "watch it you guys Chris said there was a surprise" Duncan warned heather's confession; "I bet it's a bear or pit trap". The flags were at the center of the island so far so good which was strange but then they heard hissing they looked around, Trent crept ahead, looked up, and then leaped back. it was a mutant spider it hissed and snapped it fangs it knew what they were after. Teams were trying to think of a plan and notice a hole in a bush.

They move the branches and leaves and notice a small chest but it was lock. "Where's the stupid key"? Gwen shouted Cameron looked around "if I had to guess it's hidden well but not far" searched around for it some stayed to watch the spiders so it wouldn't follow the search Duncan was making other plans. "Okay, one of us has to get the bugs attention then have to be fast and smart enough to distract the spider until we get our flag and after that find a way to lose it". Jasmine volunteered and step forward in the puddle but it was a mud puddle and it made Jasmine stick and slide she couldn't really control her movement. the spider however seem to be able to freely move in the mud puddle and charge right after Jasmine she removed her shoes and they grab her pulled her in just in time.

Cameron was observing his surroundings and the came up with an idea hey Courtney may I borrow your mirror. Courtney was confused but she supposed it wouldn't hurt she gave the mirror to Cameron, Cameron use it to reflected the sunlight he searched around and then a gold glow responded to the sunlight. Cameron searched under an old dead fir tree it roots were making the tree look like it was standing on legs. Cameron found a key, the key as he was beginning to pull himself up the tree slam to the ground and began to fall Gwen pulled Cameron away just in time. You okay she asked in an urged tone better than okay and he showed her the key Gwen smile at him took the key and gathered the rest of the team to open the box.

They found a rubber rope; a metal rod, a magnet, and spider spray Cameron analyzed the item and knew exactly what to do. He then tied the rope to the rod and on the other end the magnet on the other end making a magnetic fishing rod. "I'll get it" Owen volunteered "hold on" Cameron sprayed him with the spider spray Owen went to the edge of the pudding the spider jump to get Owen but backed off when it smelled the spray. Owen swung the rod a few time before the flag pole finally stuck itself to the magnet gave it a good tug and the magnet flew over the puddle and Bridget caught it just in time drop everything except the flag and ran straight to the boat.

Duncan and his team were still trying to plan when they notice one of the flags was gone. They turned and saw the other team going back to the shore with their flag. They wondered how and saw the items on the ground they rush to grab them but the spider followed them Duncan grab the rod but couldn't grab the spray. When the spider got close, he leaped on its back swung the magnet, the magnet grab the pole but did not hang on both the rope and the magnet let go of what it was holding. Duncan grabbed the flag just before it could fall in the mud. He was even able to reach the spray and kill the spider.

They rushed to shore only to find out the other team was way ahead "we can still make it" heather shouted but she was only interested in winning. The other team was joyfully riding back to the waterfront when they notice something floating on the surface. they drove closer and leaned in closely much to their shock and horror it was Noah. "Oh no" Gwen gasped "I thought he was with us" Courtney stated. "Quick pull him up" Cameron shouted Owen grabbed Noah, Noah didn't seem to move, his eyes closed. "Step on it" Gwen shouted "I'll preform CPR" Bridget stated Bridget confession; "I've knew a few surfer who nearly drown, so I've done this before".

The other team notice they stop and thought they just broke down. they pulled the lever and speed to the waterfront. Duncan's team won by an inch but as they were cheering gloating they realized Gwen's team wasn't really trying to win. They went closer and found Noah who looked to be drowned and Bridget performing CPR first aid. They became horrified as well. Chris came out rapped in bandages from head to his left arm from the spicy meat sauce and was shock at what he saw "Chef call 911"!

The ambulance came in thirty minutes after Chef called Noah was barely alive the paramedics were trying to get as much water out of his lungs as possible. They took him to the nearest hospital Chris was fussing over his phone to his lawyers to see if he would be liable they told him it's a possibility because the show host and crew is to make sure it was safe. There was no elimination ceremony, Noah lost by default, the campers settle in the house Chris continue to fuss over the phone Chef went back into the basement with a cautious feeling all were wondering what happen and will Noah survive


	3. Day Three Heathers Major Scare

Day Three Heathers Major Scare

Ever sense the accidents things have been quiet and nonevent full. They were waiting for the hospital to give them any news about Noah's condition. Chris was nervous if Noah died or was permanently injured he could be seriously sued for it. The campers were wondering what happen, the shore was close enough to swim and there were no sharks in these waters. "Maybe he caught his leg on seaweed" Gwen suggested "is seaweed really that strong?" Courtney protested. The doctors said, it looked like something was pulling him in the water because they found his foot, bruised and his leg strained and he was exhausted.

Chef was getting sick, he was tired and constantly coughing. He continually stared at the hole in the wall he was getting more and more curious to see what was behind the hole he felt like there was behind that wall something that's been hidden for years. He closed his eyes and saw a dead man bleeding _Kill them!_ he demanded, it startled him. Chris was arguing with the network they were upset with him for this accident. "I did check and see if it was safe enough by legal standard" but the network found that hard to believe because of past performances in the last few seasons that constantly got them into trouble.

Everyone seems to be busy doing their own thing. Heathers confession; "honestly this house is creepy it feels like there's someone right behind you, anyway what do I do now sense I can't get anyone to form an alliances". While she walked out of the confession booth she notice it was too quiet. She saw a shadow run across the run the room ahead of her. She walked in no one was in the room. She looked around, the shadow was standing right behind her she turn it was gone before she could see it.

Heather saw the closet door creep open she saw her bag inside she then thought it was a prank by either Gwen or the others "very funny" she said. She walked inside the closet to grab her bag while thinking of a way to pay them back, closet door slammed shut. "Real funny Guys" she shouted she marched towards the door it wouldn't open and there was no lock on the door. "Let me out open the door" she peeked through the screen no one was there blocking the door. This started to scare her she banged and pound the door begging for help unaware no could hear her.

Chris was sitting in the living room with some relief; the hospital had called to report that Noah will be alright but will be in the hospital for a while because he was in a short coma and had trouble breathing. But another problem came in one of the interns had disappeared and he needed all the support he could get. The light started to blink on and off he went to the basement. "Chef stop playing with the power will ya?" "I'm not in the mood". "What?" Chef responded as Chris walked closer down he saw that Chef wasn't anywhere near the fuse box witch. "What the" Chris said slowly he looked around with a caution look on his face Chef did the same.

The contestants and the interns also watch and the power went off and on in their rooms. Gwen's confession; "see this house is beyond the level of creepy". Duncan and sky notice that heather was missing "hey where's Heather"? Duncan asked the other's looked around and shrugged. Duncan and Sky looked around they went into the same room heather was in. heather was still banging and pounding at the door. "Help me" she saw two people through the screen but then two she saw a face looking right back at her she gasped and jumped back towards the wall.

Duncan and Sky looked around they saw and heard nothing they didn't even see the closet Heather was trapped in the closet, Duncan and Sky left the room to search some more. Heather was getting back on her feet when she heard this strange breathing and voices making sounds she couldn't understand. She felt a presents right behind her, her heart pounding as she turned around. it shaped and formed like a human; but it's face pail cracked and moldy it had eyes but no color or pupils in them, It looked like it was wet, long straight black hair, a dress that was covered with mud and scum, it's mouth wide open as it was drooling some black ooze, she felt like she was staring at a zombie. She backed toward the door twisting the knob desperately trying to open the door. The monster crept slowly closer towards her.

Please open I begging you heather screamed turned and tried to open the door she looked through the screen no one was there again. Then she felt a chill, the space around completely silent she turned the creature right on top of her. It crept coming closer leaning and breathing on her its breath was as cold as ice. It leaned it face on toward to her some of its drool was leaking on to her and into her shirt it made her whimper squeal. The creature reached up with its rotting hand and began to rub its long broken nails on her face she let out a blood curdling scream so strong the entire house heard.

Chris ran up to the hallway "what was that" the other burst out the door. "It sounds like Heather" Bridget said "but where is she" they looked in her room, she wasn't there, they then went towards the same room again "we already looked in there" Duncan protested but they went in anyway. The power stop blinking all was quiet again they searched around and found the closet door. They crept slowly towards it they could hear a quiet whimper. They slowly turned the knob and open the door heather flopped out of the closet, nearly hitting Bridget, right on to the floor.

Heather looked terrible pail, shivering, whimpering, she was bleeding. They turned her to see her face left half of it was had four long and wide cut her eye was untouched her eyes wide open barely blinking. Her mouth was open some parts of her body and her hair was cover with mud, scum, and ooze. Heather "what happen" sky asked she didn't respond they were all baffled by what they saw, Chris and the interns burst into the room they moved the contestants and saw heather "NOT AGAIN"! Chris shouted.

Heather was the second leave by injury. They watch as the paramedics put a bandages on her left half of her face strapped her down and brought her to the hospital. They were all shocked and stunned by what happen. The network texted Chris stating they will call to discuss this in the morning and threating to cut half his pay if he hung up or did not respond. Chris confession; this is one of the most stressful moments of my life, Chris looked around and notice that Chef wasn't with them when they found Heather or when she taken away he still in the basement. Chris was becoming concerned what was next to come and what was happening.


	4. Chef Repeating Nightmares

Chef Repeating Nightmares

It was three days after Heather's incident Chef was getting more and more restless. It seem like one thing happen after another first Noah's drowning now heather's scare. The network was furious they believe Chris was becoming more and more reckless and dangerous. The contestants were getting scared they locked the doors and night and slept with a knife or anything they can use for self-defense. Another intern has disappear and he was getting sicker fast he could barely do labor or even stand up.

Chef was preparing to endure a reckless night. He took some medicine in hopes it would at least let him sleep. Chris saw Chef in the bathroom he was becoming worried about his friend. When Chef was trying to leave in season 2 it broke his heart if he got worse Chef might have to leave again and Chris would be on his own. Chris didn't want to bother chef because his aggression so he walk to his room thinking this will go away. Chris went to the basement and fell asleep after a long while.

Chef woke up hearing thumping noises coming from upstairs. He thought it might be one of the campers trying to sneak food again. He went upstairs with a paddle in his hands and saw that no one was there. He was confused then thought that maybe they snuck up stairs. On the outside yard a dark shadow walked pass the house. Chef walked up the stair at the slowly he felt like he was being followed he looked up and saw a person standing over him the shock nearly tip him over and almost made him fall down the stairs he caught the rail but the person was gone.

Chef regained his balance and walked the remaining steps to the hall. He saw someone standing next to the door that lead upstairs to Chris's room he blinked and it disappear. He decided to check on Chris he walked up the stairs holding on to the rail tightly. He slowly opens the door and much to his horror Chris shot in the head blood everywhere on the wall blood words that said **KILL THEM**. He nearly fell over and closed the door he another looked and found Chris still alive sleeping peacefully much to his relief.

He left his room he looked in on Gwen Bridget and Courtney. The three girls were sleeping peacefully Bridget and Courtney faces were turned away from him when he looked at Gwen he saw her face rotten no eyes and muck and mud covered. She roared at Chef, Chef jumped and when he blinked she was normal. He shooed his head what's going on here and shut their door. He didn't dare open the other kid's doors.

He looked out of the window and saw the doors swing open and shut. He saw a shadow shaped like Duncan he went outside to investigate. As he walked towards the boat house someone was watching in a distance. He walked in and saw no one, he began to walk out of the two rotten hand pushed in the water. Chef back splash in and searched around no one was then from out nowhere a zombie attacks chef he swim up to the surface and escape the boathouse just in time.

Chef was soaking wet and freezing he walked back to the house. He walked with caution he kept see these visions and monsters. He wondered what was happening and saw dozen of dead, rotting, looking humans. Some were more rotten looking then other, fresher looking. They stared at him; he looked at the wall and saw in blood the words: **KILL THEM**.

Chef just couldn't take it anymore he ran into the house. He went into the basement, landed on the bed and covered himself completely with his blankets. He peaked and saw someone peeking right back. He covered his head again he closed and saw a torture prison and flashing visions of people being torture .He opened his eyes again and saw the hole in wall it was glowing red _CATCH THEM, KILL THEM_ the voice seem to be coming from the hole. He turned his head and did everything in his power to block it out. It took a while before he could finally fall asleep by then it was almost morning.

Chris woke up when he heard slamming at the door. He saw wet tracks that lead to the basement and saw chef terrified trying his hardest to sleep. He wondered what happen and why was chef acting this way. He then remembered Gwen's and Duncan confession of when they had first got here and decided to ask them in the morning. He then went backed to bed. When Chris left the basement a tall, dark shadow was looking down at Chef with a wicked smile on its face.


End file.
